Let Me Sign
by la chatte blanche
Summary: When a dangerous enemy thought defeated resurfaces, Jim must turn himself over to him in order to save the life of an old friend. Author's notes inside. K/S/SP friendship, no slash. Rated T for violence and hurt!Jim Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fic is the result of me reading one too many hurt!Jim stories while listening to "Let Me Sign" by Rob Pattinson, hence the title. The idea just forming in my mind and I had to get it out of my system. It's basically the ballet studio scene ST:09 style, but I tried my best to keep everyone in character. Keep in mind that my knowledge of TOS only includes a few episodes, what I've read on Alpha Memory and mainly (of course) the new movie. This was not written as pre-slash, but feel free to read it as such if you so choose.

**Disclaimer: **Star Trek and Twilight belong to their respective owners, neither of which is me. I wish I owned Chris Pine though.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Mr. Sulu, what is our ETA to New Vulcan?" Captain James Kirk inquired of his helmsman.

"We will arrive at New Vulcan in exactly 3.4 hours, Captain," Lt. Hikaru Sulu instantly replied.

"Very good. Steady as she goes, Lieutenant," Kirk replied, leaning back into his chair and placing his hands behind his head with an easy smile.

"Aye, sir," Sulu acknowledged, with a sideways glance and amused smile at Ensign Pavel Chekov, who smiled back barely holding back a laugh.

The entire bridge crew couldn't help but note that their charismatic captain was even more upbeat than usual today. His energy even rubbed off on Lt. Nyota Uhura who smiled over in Commander Spock's direction, who raised an eyebrow in return. Only those who knew him extremely well could detect the very faint bemusement in his otherwise neutral expression.

There was good reason for Kirk to be in such a good mood. It had been well over a year since the defeat of Nero and his appointment as captain of the _Enterprise _and now they were on their way to New Vulcan to observe and report the progress of the still-developing Vulcan colony. In addition, the crew would get a couple weeks of some much needed shore leave after a particularly difficult mission.

Jim's eyes scanned the bridge, looking over his crew with pride as they did their jobs. They may have been the least experienced crew in Starfleet, but they had all earned their places here, proving their capability and worth with every mission they faced. As sappy as it may have sounded, the _Enterprise _had truly become his home and the crew his family, more so than his real family had ever been.

Jim then glanced over at Spock at the science station, taking a moment to reflect on how far they had come over the past year. It still amazed him to think that the solemn Vulcan was now one of his closest friends, almost as close as himself and Bones. Saving Earth together had forged a bond between them which strengthened little by little every day. Spock's older self had told him that their friendship was destined to be the stuff of legends and while Jim didn't believe in destiny, he could definitely see what he meant.

Oh, it had been rough in some places of course. Spock's logic and by-the-book attitude still clashed now and then with Jim's spontaneity and his cavalier approach to command, but now the conflict was constructive rather than belligerent. They were like a yin and yang symbol: two complete opposites serving to balance and complete each other.

As if Jim's thoughts had summoned him, Spock approached the command chair, holding out a report for the captain to sign. Jim took the PADD, scribbled his signature on it and handed it back to Spock without a second glance.

"Are you even going to read the report Captain?" asked Spock, expertly hiding the fact that this was a question he asked on a regular basis.

"If it were any other officer, maybe, but you're you, so I know I don't need to," Jim's face was straight but his eyes were glinting mischievously. "You should take it as a compliment, Spock. We all know you don't mess up reports."

"That much is true, sir," Spock stated simply. Jim swore he detected a hint of self-assuredness mixed in with the matter-of-fact tone. Then, lest Spock go off on a tangent about the merits of good reporting, he changed the subject.

"So Spock, looking forward to seeing your folks?"

* * *

"Remind me again why I have to come along?" Dr. Leonard McCoy grumbled as he walked reluctantly with Jim to the transporter room. The _Enterprise_ had arrived at New Vulcan and they along with the rest of the senior staff, along with Chekov, were beaming down to meet with the High Council, except Scotty, who was being left in charge of the ship.

"Because as the CMO, you need to help make sure they're up to speed on things with their medical facilities," Jim answered smoothly, "Besides, after all the boring talks and tours, you'll get to have a vacation on an actual planet, on solid ground," he added the last two words in a tempting tone.

Bones only scowled in return, "Please Jim, vacationing with a bunch of pointy-eared robots? I'd just as soon keep my will to live. Or better yet, I'd just as soon lock myself in Sickbay with a tank of whiskey." As he said this, Bones turned around intending to do just that, until Jim took his arm and steered him back on course.

"Come on, remember your duty. And seriously Bones, I need you there with me. Who else am I going to drink with? God knows those Vulcan girls aren't gonna be any fun," Jim put on his best puppy-dog face, causing Bones to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"It's a damn good thing you're the Captain or else I'd tell you to just –"

"I knew I could count on you," Jim interrupted cheerily just as they arrived at the transporter room where Spock, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu were waiting for them.

"Captain, Doctor, we have been waiting exactly four minutes and twenty-seven seconds." Spock stated, "Tardiness on our part will not please the Council."

"Sorry for the delay folks," Jim replied easily, "Dr. McCoy was just telling me how much he's looking forward to today,"

Everyone shot incredulous glances at McCoy, except for Spock. But his tell-tale eyebrow clearly showed he didn't believe a word of it. Bones furiously opened his mouth to protest, but he decided it wasn't worth it, making a mental note to make Jim's next physical a particularly unpleasant experience.

As the crew took their places on the pad to beam down, Bones sarcastically piped up with, "Still, I wouldn't be surprised if their facilities are already up to speed with all their 'advanced knowledge' even without my help."

"Most Starfleet personnel would consider it an honor to have their opinions on medical research validated by Vulcan healers, Doctor," Spock put in, a little too mechanically.

"You can have some of my opinions right now for free if you want," Bones growled. Sensing a verbal brawl about to break out, Jim knew it was time to play Captain and step in.

"Mr. Spock, Doctor, remember we still have a job to do," _Jeez and they accuse _me _of behaving childishly._

As entertaining as it could be to watch Spock and Bones go at each others' throats, it annoyed Jim sometimes to have to play referee between his two best friends. Jim knew that deep down, the doctor and first officer greatly respected each other, even if they would never admit it.

Focusing back on the present, Jim turned to the Chief Engineer at the console, "You have the ship Mr. Scott, prepare to beam out."

"Dinna worry about a thing Cap'n, she's in the best of hands," Scotty had that twinkle in his eye as he did whenever he spoke of the ship as "she." Some found it endearing while others found it just plain weird.

Jim smirked, then stared straight ahead. "Energize."

* * *

The group rematerialized to find themselves standing in front of what remained of the Vulcan High Council. Sarek stepped forward, his hand raised in the Vulcan salute.

"Captain Kirk, the High Council bids you and the crew of the _Enterprise _welcome to New Vulcan."

"Ambassador Sarek, on behalf of Starfleet and the Federation, we come to serve." Kirk returned in his best diplomat's voice, his hand also raised in the Vulcan salute.

"Your service honors us," Sarek replied with a nod, then he faced his son, "Spock, it is gratifying to see you well."

Spock inclined his head in return, "Likewise, Father."

Jim's eyes scanned the group of Vulcans before them and realized that a face was missing among them. "Excuse me, but where is the Ambassador?"

The council knew to whom Kirk was referring. In order to avoid confusion, everyone referred to Spock's future counterpart simply as 'the Ambassador.'

"He is returning from an off-world mission." Sarek explained, "He had received word of a colony of Vulcans settled on a remote planet in the Neutral Zone and went to entreat them to return here with him. From the reports we have received, the mission was successful and he will be arriving tonight."

"Understood." said Kirk respectfully, although he was a little disappointed at this news. Meeting with the ambassador had been one of the things he had been looking forward to the most on this mission. He had hoped that they would be able to compare notes, as it were, on how things were progressing in this timeline compared with the one the future Spock had been familiar with. Jim reined himself in, reminding himself that he would see the ambassador, just a little later than expected. Still, the ambassador's presence would have made the coming day much more interesting.

"Now if you will follow us," said Sarek, gesturing with his arm, "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Later that evening, Jim carefully laid his dress uniform out on his bed in the quarters assigned to him. It had been a very long day, with a full tour of the colony the Vulcans had established, with no details spared. After the tours, there were the extensive talks about the future of the Vulcan race and their continuing alliance with Starfleet and the Federation. Jim had to admit that while the tour itself had been very interesting, he was glad that Spock had been the one to do most of the talking at the meeting instead of him. Now the _Enterprise _crew was preparing for a dinner and reception being held in their honor.

Jim stretched his arms, then wiped beads of sweat away from his forehead. This planet's climate perfectly matched that of the original Vulcan, which was of course why the survivors had chosen to settle here. While it was ideal for a Vulcan, the heat was at a barely tolerable level for a human. Jim briefly wondered just how long it had taken Spock's mother to fully adapt to Vulcan weather.

The young captain's thoughts were interrupted by the door chime. "Come,"

The door opened and Spock entered, wearing his dress uniform and his usual air of cool elegance. "Captain, I have come to remind you that the dinner will commence in exactly twenty minutes."

"I know when it starts, Spock," Jim replied, barely able to keep the annoyance out of his voice, "My chronometer's working."

"It is my understanding, sir," Spock said, "that your sense of time tends to not coincide with the chronometer."

"What are you talking about?" Jim demanded resentfully, "I'm always on time for bridge duty." Then the reason for Spock's visit hit him. "Don't tell me you're still sore about me missing our chess game last week. I've already apologized at least a hundred times."

"Nine times to be exact and I am not feeling lingering physical discomfort simply due to the fact that you failed to keep scheduled leisure time."

"Could've fooled me," Jim muttered under his breath, knowing full well Spock could hear him. Out loud he said, "I told you, I ran into Nurse Chapel on my way to the game, we started talking and I just lost track of time."

"Yes, the logic in that statement is undeniable," Spock's cool tone clearly said that he knew more than just the logic in the captain's excuse, and Jim knew it.

Chuckling, he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Go on ahead Spock and tell everyone I'll be there in five minutes."

Spock nodded and started towards the door, "Very well, Captain. I shall inform the Council and the rest of the crew to expect your arrival in thirty minutes." At Jim's bewildered expression, Spock elaborated, "That is the actual amount of time you take to prepare, is it not?"

Jim nearly burst out laughing at Spock's dead-pan, to which Spock simply raised an eyebrow.

"So no hard feelings?" The Vulcan's dark eyes met the human's blue ones, and Jim was sure he saw a smile in them for a moment.

"Negative, Captain." Then Spock left.

Still chuckling, Jim turned his attention back to his dress uniform. God, those things could be so uncomfortable. More than once he had considered sending in a request to Starfleet Command to have them changed or done away with entirely. With a groan, Jim sucked it up and started to undress.

He had barely started to take off his shirt when a familiar beeping filled the room. His communicator. Probably Scotty with a message from Starfleet. Might as well get it over with.

Jim picked up his communicator and flipped it open, "Kirk here,"

The voice he heard next was most definitely not Scotty's.

_"Jim? Jim, is that you?"_

"Ambassador Spock?" Several questions flew through Jim's mind. Wasn't the ambassador supposed to arrive tonight? Why was he calling on his communicator? How had he gotten the frequency? What unnerved Jim most of all was the tone of the ambassador's voice. The future Spock sounded urgent, almost frantic. "Where are you? What's wrong?"

_"Jim you must listen to me! Whatever happens, you must not—"_ The voice was cut off.

"Spock? Spock!" Jim shouted into the communicator, alarm filling him when there was no response, "Are you still there? Answer me!"

Then a second voice issued through the communicator, a voice Jim was sure he would never hear again. _"'James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to captain the U. S. S. Enterprise. But that was another life.' Remember?"_

Jim felt his heart clench, his blood turning to ice. "Nero," he breathed, not daring to believe it, "What the hell—How did--"

_"How did I escape the __Narada? Where have I been all this time? How did I get here? None of that is important. What is important is that I discovered that the __Enterprise was due to arrive at New Vulcan on the same day as Ambassador Spock. Imagine my pleasure when the ambassador's ship and mine crossed paths just before arriving."_

Now that most of the shock had worn off, Jim felt fury rise within him and melt his icy veins. "Where is he?!" he demanded, his hand gripping his communicator so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

_"He's here,"_ Nero replied, a cruel sneer in his voice, _"Unfortunately I had to kill all the other Vulcans who were with him in order to subdue him."_

The sheer casualness with which he said all this caused Jim's stomach to turn in horrified revulsion. Pure burning hate like none he had never known in his life coursed through him like poison.

"I swear," Jim snarled, "If you even _think_ about touching him—"

_"You'll do what?"_ Nero asked simply, reminding Jim, much to his frustration, that he was quite powerless to help the ambassador. Before Jim could speak again, Nero continued.

_"As much as it would satisfy me to strike down the old man where he stands, I still have a score to settle with you. You may yet give him a chance to live a little longer, if you remove yourself from your crew and the Vulcans."_

It didn't take a genius to guess what Nero was proposing. "Where do I meet you?" Jim waited a beat before Nero answered.

_"There is an ancient Aspasian temple located outside the colony. If you value the ambassador's well-being, you'll come alone, without telling your crew or anyone else of this."_

"How do I know you won't kill us both once I get there?" Jim demanded, trying to stall for time while he rummaged in his supply bag for his tricorder so he could try to get a lock on Nero's location.

_"You don't."_ Nero's voice was icy fire. _"But if you are not there, alone, within one hour, I will deliver the old man's mangled body to you personally. And I will do it when your Spock is with you. Seeing himself dead may be too much for even his logical mind."_

The image Nero described chilled Jim to the bone, sealing his decision. "I'll be there."

_"I know you will."_ And the connection went dead once again.

Jim stood in the middle of the room staring at his communicator in shock, his mind racing, going over his options.

For one brief moment he considered defying Nero's demands and alerting his crew of the situation. But then, there was no way in hell Spock or Bones would let him go alone, and even if they did, it would take up too much time so either way, the ambassador would pay the price for it. No, telling the others was out of the question.

But they had to know what was happening somehow. Even on his own, Nero was still extremely dangerous and there was no telling what he would do next if he remained uncaptured. His mind made up, Jim pulled a recording device out of his bag and switched it on.

"To the member of my crew who finds this message, this is Captain Kirk. Know that the situation I am about to relay is of the utmost seriousness and my orders must be carried out exactly. The Romulan terrorist known as Nero is still alive and is on New Vulcan. He has taken Ambassador Spock hostage and has demanded that I turn myself over to him in one hour in exchange for his release. Your orders are to assemble the rest of the crew and whatever security you can and go to the Aspasian temple located outside the colony. Once there, secure the ambassador and take Nero into custody."

Jim paused a brief moment before finishing. "Again, regardless of what happens to me, apprehend Nero and ensure the ambassador's safety. Those are your top priorities. Kirk out."

Jim pressed a button on the device causing a red light to blink indicating that there was a message on it, placing it along with his communicator on top of his dress uniform, still lying untouched on the bed. He then tucked his tricorder into his belt, along with his phaser. Nero had said to come alone but he didn't say to come unarmed, Jim figured with grim amusement.

As he made his way to the door, Jim spotted a hooded cloak hanging on the wall. Rushing over and grabbing it, he pulled it over his shoulders and pulled up the hood. It would help him to get out of the settlement unrecognized.

After looking around outside and satisfied that no one was there, Jim carefully yet quickly made his way out of the complex the guest quarters were in. By now everyone was either in their homes or at the reception, so he wasn't too concerned about running into anyone. As he reached the edge of the colony, Jim checked his chronometer and his heart leapt into his throat as he realized that nearly half an hour had passed. Silently cursing, he whipped out his tricorder and read the layout of the Vulcan colony. After several tense moments, he found the temple's location, which was thankfully only about a mile away. Pointing himself in the right direction, he began running.

Jim made sure to keep breathing, he didn't have the time to stop and rest. As he ran, his mind wandered. He could visualize the _Enterprise_ in orbit around the planet, the bridge crew, Scotty supervising them with an easy smile. He could imagine the away team at the reception right now. Spock in his element with his own species, Bones sneaking whiskey into his drink from his flask, Uhura chatting with some Vulcans in their native language and looking as though she couldn't be happier, Sulu and Chekov sharing a joke and cracking up about it much to the bewilderment of their hosts. This afternoon might have been the last time he would ever see them.

Jim shook his head, forcing himself to snap out of his mental melodrama. He trusted his crew and their capabilities beyond measure. They would come through for him and they would get on fine without him.

Coming to a stop, he saw his destination clearly in the near distance. An imposing, black, rectangular structure which had served as a temple for the now extinct Aspasian people of this planet. Once again checking his tricorder, Jim read that he was now only a hundred yards away and there was still some time before the hour was up. Suddenly feeling very hot and heavy, Jim discarded the cloak he had forgotten he was still wearing, allowing it to fall to the ground. Leaving it there would help give the others proof of his location.

In spite of the heat, he suddenly felt very cold. Steeling himself, Jim continued on his trek. He was a condemned man walking willingly to his execution, he knew that.

But he wasn't afraid. Not really. He had come face to face with death many times, most people would probably say too many times for someone his age, but he was too well acquainted with it to be afraid of it.

Not that he wanted to die. If he really wanted to he would have rid the universe of his presence a long time ago. He'd had no reason to die, but he'd really had no reason to live either. Joining Starfleet and becoming captain of the _Enterprise _had given him a reason for both. And if there was one thing Jim knew for sure, it was that if it meant saving the life of a friend, he would choose death every time.

The friendship shared by the future Spock and his own alternate self was so profound it transcended time and space, and Jim would honor that. The ambassador was a part of Jim's very mind now. He owed everything to him: his captaincy, his friendship with the younger Spock, his very life. And Jim Kirk always repaid his debts.

He had reached the temple's entrance now. Taking out his phaser, he briefly wondered if the others had found his message by now. He wasn't sure how long he could hold off Nero until help arrived but it would be long enough, hopefully.

Pushing everything else from his mind, he passed through the gates of hell, ready to face the demon waiting within.

* * *

I know that was a little lengthy but I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to review and I will have the next part up as soon as I can. That's when the action really heats up, as you may know.

Happy Halloween!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **My most sincere apologies if the wait was too long. College work is such a pain in the face. :P Anyway, thanks so much everyone for all your awesome reviews, they made me so happy! I just hope this next chapter is worth the wait. Here the whumpage starts so brace yourselves.

Before we begin, let's take a moment and ask ourselves that burning question of why we enjoy hurting the characters we love so much.

(:crickets chirp:)

I don't know either. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I'm only borrowing the Star Trek characters and the scene (and also a few modified lines) from Twilight and experimenting with them. Sadly, I don't and never will own them.

_

* * *

_Jim cautiously entered the temple, his phaser drawn and ready. He drew a deep, silent breath, steadying himself while scanning for any signs of movement, trying to calm the adrenaline already coursing through him. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked through the vast, empty chamber. There were no windows; the night light was only allowed in through a large square opening in the ceiling. The walls and floor were all made of deep black marble so shiny it looked like he was staring at his reflection in very dark water. No sooner had Jim made this observation than a voice rang out, the very reason he had willingly put his life in danger.

"Jim? Jim is that you?"

"Spock," Jim breathed the ambassador's name then broke out into a run following the voice to the opposite end of the chamber to what appeared to be an antechamber with a curtain blocking the doorway. Reaching it, his heart racing, Jim ripped back the curtain and started in horror to see the elderly Vulcan on his knees with his hands bound in front of him.

Ambassador Spock looked up at the young man, his eyes a mixture of pleading and sorrow, but oddly remained silent. Ignoring this, Jim leaned down intending to undo the bindings.

"It's okay, I'll get you out of here," he tried reassuring him. But just before his hand came into contact with Spock's, the ambassador disappeared right before his eyes.

_What the hell… _A small device was sitting right in that very spot. A hologram projector. Jim's brain barely had time to process this information when a low chuckle caused him to whip around and find himself staring right into Nero's grinning face.

Jim automatically raised his phaser but Nero was already so close to him he simply plucked it from Jim's fingers and tossed it away. Nero grabbed the young captain by the front of his uniform and steered him back out into the main chamber. Jim struggled furiously all the way but it was useless against the crazed Romulan's superior strength. Nero pressed Jim firmly against the wall by his shoulders, not hard enough to cause pain but there was no going anywhere either.

"He's not even here," Nero only gave a wolfish smile in response. It looked eerily out of place on a face that seemed to be made for anger.

"I wish I truly had been able to bring him here to witness this, but he still managed to serve a purpose." Nero idly fingered Jim's gold uniform shirt, a hungry look growing in his eyes. "Most impressive, you becoming the _Enterprise _captain after all, and so young. So much the better."

Jim said nothing throughout all this. If Nero was insane the last time he met him, his madness now outmatched the depths of space. He only looked Nero defiantly in the eyes, refusing to be intimidated by him.

As if he could read Jim's thoughts, Nero asked, "Aren't you afraid?" When Jim didn't answer, Nero jostled him, "Aren't you?" his voice taking on an edge this time.

"Not of you," Jim shot back venomously. It was true. A few seconds ago he _had _been afraid, afraid for the ambassador's safety. That fear was now replaced with three different but equally strong emotions: relief that the ambassador was in no danger, hatred of Nero, and anger at himself for letting himself be tricked so easily.

A patronizing smile creased Nero's tattooed face. "You really don't care at all about yourself do you, _James_? You're the selfless martyr who would give his life in an instant to protect others. Just like your father." Jim involuntarily bristled at that last comment, much to Nero's pleasure.

"It's ironic isn't it? Spock was the bait to catch you, and now you're the bait to catch Spock." He clearly wasn't talking about the ambassador now.

"Leave Spock out of this!" Jim growled, once again struggling futilely against Nero's hold.

"You and I both know that's impossible James, as I still have unfinished business with him as well as with you. After all, both Spocks have now lost their homeworld and their mothers, but only one has lost his best friend." Jim's blood chilled considerably as he realized Nero's intent. "His rage will make sending him to join you that much more satisfying, especially once he learns you died begging me for mercy."

Jim was about to shoot back a retort, but a small voice in his head which sounded eerily like Spock's stopped him. The only reason he wasn't dead already was that Nero was taking his time to savor every moment of this. If he waited for the right moment, he could use that to his advantage.

Jim broke eye contact with Nero, as if he was unable to hold his gaze any longer, but he was really surreptitiously looking over his shoulder. His phaser was lying on the floor about halfway across the room. If only he could get Nero to loosen his hold for just a moment, he could make a run for it. It was a long shot, but he was Jim Kirk. Long shots were his specialty.

As Jim planned his move, Nero continued, "I really don't understand why you let yourself even now befriend Spock. His very existence cost you your father, and is the reason you are standing here right now."

At that moment, Jim's drew his head back and spat directly into Nero's eye, then viciously kneed him in the stomach. Nero didn't buckle too much from the blow but his grip loosened just the right amount for Jim to get away.

Ducking under Nero's arm, Jim sprinted towards the phaser, deaf to everything except the roaring in his ears. Just when he was extending his hand to make a grab for it, an iron grip on his arm caused him to jerk back. Next moment Jim found himself staring into Nero's very annoyed face. With lightning speed he took Jim by the throat and with one sweep of his arm, sent him sliding uncontrollably across the smooth marble floor.

Jim's world exploded with pain and white spattered his vision as his head collided with the wall. Clapping a hand to the back of his head and screwing his eyes shut, he forced himself into a sitting position, feeling warm blood wetting his fingers.

Forcing his eyes open, Jim saw the Romulan striding purposefully towards him, saying in a tone resembling admiration, "You certainly have more fight in you than most humans."

Jim started to scramble to his feet but Nero was already crouching in front of him. Jim swung an angry fist at Nero, but he simply caught his wrist and squeezed it, forcing Jim to open his hand and reveal his crimson-stained palm. At the sight of Jim's blood, Nero seemed to grow more excited, almost giddy. "But it never fails to amaze me how _weak_ you humans are, how _fragile._"

Jim looked away, unwilling to let Nero see his pain-clouded eyes. Nero grabbed Jim's chin and snapped his head forward, forcing him to make eye contact. As he looked at the young human, Nero's expression grew strangely thoughtful. "You really bear a striking resemblance to your father. Especially in the eyes."

"Shut the hell up about my father!" Jim snarled. But Nero didn't seem angered by his outburst. In fact, he actually looked sad now.

"It is strange coincidence isn't it? You never had the chance to know your father, just as I never had the chance to know my child."

This threw Jim. His mind meld with the ambassador had made him well aware of what Nero had lost, but he still was never able to see him as anything more than the monster who had caused unspeakable death and destruction to so many. It never really occurred to him that some of that pain might be shared.

Jim was violently ripped from this thought as Nero brought his foot down onto his right leg, snapping it like a twig and forcing an agonized scream to burst from his mouth.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Nero taunted. His sadistic, insane persona had returned, all traces of sympathy forever gone. "Doesn't it?!" he demanded again, kicking Jim's broken leg.

Jim bit back a shriek of pain, grinding his teeth together and squeezing his eyes shut, refusing to give this monster the satisfaction of an answer.

Nero was increasingly frustrated at Jim's lack of response. "Go on, cry out! Scream!" he ordered, "You're human, not Vulcan. You can express your pain!"

He kicked Jim's leg again, even harder this time. Jim could feel the screams clawing their way up his throat, desperate to be released. Using the small part of his mind that wasn't driven mad with agony, he crushed them down, feeling them explode inside his chest. Unfortunately this only enraged Nero.

"Cry out!" he shouted, "Call for help! Tell Spock how much it hurts! Tell him to avenge you!"

Jim couldn't keep silent any longer, "Go to…hell…bastard…"

"Tell him!" Nero roared, "TELL HIM!"

The next thing both of them knew, a tall dark figure slammed into Nero, sending him flying across the room. Jim opened his watering eyes to see his First Officer standing in front of him. Spock's face was perfectly impassive as always but his dark eyes were twin maelstroms of fire and his stance radiated lethal fury. For the first time in over a year, Jim felt a twinge of fear of the half-Vulcan.

Spock rushed over and knelt beside his captain. "Can you stand Jim?" His voice was calm but Jim could hear the faint tremor of concern underneath it.

The younger man shook his head. "Leg's broken."

Without another word, Spock lifted his injured friend into his arms and started to make for the exit. They only managed to go a few feet when Nero charged into them, grabbing Spock and yanking him in the opposite direction. The force of it caused Spock to accidentally throw Jim out of his arms, sending him rolling several feet across the floor before coming to a stop.

Nero slammed Spock against a wall, holding him there by his throat. "You're alone." Nero sneered, "Perfect."

"I will not be alone for long." Spock's tone remained steady, but the barely concealed rage in his eyes was starting to creep into it, "Others are on their way here right now."

"Doesn't matter." Nero's eyes gleamed with bloodlust, "Both of you will be dead long before they arrive."

This claim did not faze Spock in the least. "If Captain Kirk is harmed further, I will personally ensure that you suffer even more severe penalty in addition to those for the rest of your crimes."

"I may have believed you if you were full Vulcan," Nero hissed, "but your human blood weakens you."

"I am still strong enough to kill you." Spock's voice was icy, deadly calm.

Bringing his arm down onto Nero's, Spock freed himself from the chokehold then drove his fist square into Nero's chest, sending the Romulan back several feet. Spock started to run back to Jim when Nero attacked again. Spock managed to counterattack every blow, each one he delivered becoming more forceful than the last. He struggled to keep his emotions in check, lest they cause him to make a fatally wrong move, but it was becoming more difficult with each passing second. Sensing Spock's inner conflict, Nero deployed his full strength with no sign of letting up.

Lying on the floor across the temple, his broken leg twisted at a sickeningly wrong angle, Jim Kirk could only watch as his best friend battled their worst enemy alone. Spock was a strong and adept fighter, and was well holding his own, but Nero had the advantage of size and did not have to worry about emotions hindering his actions. As he watched Spock take a blow to the face, Jim bitterly cursed his helplessness. Looking around in desperation, he saw his phaser lying on the floor about two or three yards away. In his current state it might as well have been two or three miles, but he didn't care. He may have been injured but he wasn't dead yet.

Ignoring the stabbing pains knifing through his body, Jim turned himself onto his side, using his forearms and his good leg to push himself towards the phaser. As he got closer several inches at a time, Jim's gaze kept switching back and forth from the phaser to the fight which was going on as furiously as ever. Spock was more than a match for Nero, but the tide could turn in Nero's favor at any moment and Spock would need as much help as he could get.

Out of the corner of his eye, Spock saw Jim moving slowly but steadily across the floor. As an illogical pang of concern flashed through him, he quickly suppressed it, but it was too late. Nero took full advantage of that brief moment of distraction and crashed his fist onto the back of Spock's neck, causing him to stumble to the ground.

Jim froze in horror as Nero took hold of Spock's left wrist and ankle, throwing him across the chamber like a humanoid discus. Spock crashed into a wall headfirst and slumped to the floor where he lay very still.

Seething on Spock's behalf, Jim pushed himself even harder to get to the phaser, fury and adrenaline masking the pain. Twisting his head around, he saw Nero coming towards him now. Grunting from the effort, Jim threw his hand out for the weapon but before he could grab it, Nero simply kicked it away again. With one foot, Nero flipped Jim onto his back and placed the other on his chest to hold him in place. Jim struggled to maneuver himself free but the pressure on his lungs made it difficult even to breathe.

Jim expected Nero to finish him off at any moment but the Romulan surprisingly did nothing. He just stared in the direction where Spock lay against the wall, as though he was waiting for something. This assumption turned out to be correct as, to Jim's immense relief, Spock stirred and started to pick himself up off the floor. Eyes blazing, he pressed a hand to his temple, a tiny emerald stream running down the side of his stone-like face.

As Spock struggled to get to his feet, Nero reached inside his coat and pulled out a black handle-like object and crouched down by a still-resisting Jim's head. Quick as a flash, he grabbed Jim's right wrist, turning it so that his palm faced upwards and pulled back his sleeve, exposing the smooth, pale skin of his arm. At the same time, without his gaze ever leaving Spock, Nero squeezed the handle, and a short but wicked-looking blade popped out.

Realizing Nero's intent, Spock leapt up and sprinted towards them, just as Nero stabbed the knife into the center of Jim's wrist and sliced down his arm.

As he saw the blade tear Jim's flesh, Spock snapped. He had been careful to keep himself under control until now, but that final act of violence against his closest friend broke the barrier against all the reawakened anger and hatred of Nero and all he had done that had been lying dormant deep inside him all this time.

With a bestial roar, the incensed half-Vulcan threw himself at Nero, tackling him clean off of Jim and sending them sliding across the floor. Taking his personal revenge for his mother, the billions of lost Vulcans, and now for Jim, Spock rained blow after blow on the Romulan, his rage fueling his strength.

Jim quickly yanked the knife out of his arm, letting it fall to the floor. For one eternal second, he could only stare in shock at the scarlet torrent of blood spurting out of the three or four inch long wound. Then the fire set in.

_**OH GOD!!!**_

Jim Kirk was no stranger to pain, but this was unlike any he had ever experienced in his life. White-hot agony more intense than the hottest flames crept through his veins, slowly consuming them. The fire also reignited his other injuries while still overshadowing them. Blood continued to gush from the gaping hole in his arm with every beat of his heart. His vision blurred in and out of focus as every inch of his body cried out to whatever unseen force that would listen to _just make it stop. _

Meanwhile Spock was unleashing hell on Nero, whose face was now mangled and bloodied. The Romulan managed to flip Spock onto his back, but the Vulcan curled his legs under and kicked Nero off of him and into a wall. Running up to Nero, Spock aimed a deadly punch but Nero caught both of his wrists. Spock then lunged forward, fixed his teeth around Nero's undamaged ear, and jerked his head away, ripping the ear clean off Nero's head.

As Nero howled in pain with green blood pouring from his wound, Spock threw him back to the floor and was upon him again. Before he could attack again, a strangled gasp caused them both to look in Jim's direction to see the wounded human writhing uncontrollably on the floor next to a steadily growing pool of his own blood.

Spock snapped his eyes back to Nero to see a wide, deranged grin of satisfaction creep across his ruined face. Spock took Nero's head into both of his hands and was startled by the sudden rush of the Romulan's thoughts into his own mind. A look of pure hatred and disgust mixed with guilt filling his eyes, Spock let out a yell as he twisted Nero's head. There was a loud crack, and the Romulan's body went forever limp, the evil grin still on his face.

Desiring to wipe Nero's dead face clean, Spock raised his fist again but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Spock looked up and found himself staring into his own eyes.

"Enough," said the ambassador, firmly yet compassionately. "It is finished. Remember who you are."

Spock took another look at Nero's body and felt an unsettling pang of horror at what his loss of control had caused him to become. Shutting his eyes, he began to concentrate on calming himself, only to open them a moment later at the sound of running footsteps.

McCoy, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov were running through the temple's entrance and hurrying over to where Jim lay. A small Vulcan security squadron followed in their wake, heading over to the two Spocks and Nero's corpse.

The ambassador looked over in the crew's direction, a grave expression creasing his withered face as he saw the dire condition his young friend was in. "Come. Jim needs us."

The younger Vulcan nodded and followed the ambassador over to the crew, leaving Nero's remains to the security team.

All of his experience as a doctor did not stop McCoy's insides from lurching in horror as he saw Jim lying in a pool of blood, his now ashen face twisted in agony.

"Oh my God Jim, you goddamn idiot!" Bones exclaimed as he yanked off his blue outer shirt and wadded it up. First he had to get the bleeding under control if he wanted to yell at Jim some more later. Pressing his rolled up shirt to Jim's wounded arm, Bones rounded on Chekov, barking, "Hold that there and apply pressure!"

Poor Chekov looked as though he would burst into tears or vomit or both, but he held himself together and obeyed the doctor. McCoy whipped out his tricorder, getting a full readout of Jim's injuries, which was extensive but one immediately jumped out at him. Jim's radial artery had been sliced clean open and he had already lost nearly a liter of blood, not quite enough to be life threatening but still very serious. Hell, Bones was amazed he was even still conscious. Additionally, Jim's body kept jerking as if it were trying to shake itself free of something. Bones knew that the hemorrhaging would only continue and worsen if Jim's heart rate didn't slow down.

"Hold him steady!" he ordered a pale and shaken Sulu and Uhura who each went to either side of Jim's head and held his shoulders as still as they could. "You've gotta calm down Jim!"

"Bones.. hand's.. burning!" Jim hissed through clenched teeth, his face going paler still, his breath becoming shallow and erratic.

"Doctor, look at this!" Sulu picked up the still blood-stained knife from the floor, handing to McCoy. The doctor took it and as he rechecked his tricorder, his heart clenched as he read what he had missed before. The knife blade had been coated with a deadly substance that was now inside Jim.

"He has been poisoned," Spock stated calmly, despite not having yet regained full control of himself.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Bones shouted, "Like if there's a damn antidote!"

"I have seen this poison before," said the ambassador somberly, "The antidote will not be discovered until the next century. I could make it using the poison on the blade, but it would take too long and it is spreading too quickly."

Bones looked back at his tricorder to see that the poison had reached just past Jim's elbow and was steadily making its way up his arm. In a short time it would reach his brain. Or his heart.

"Someone give me a tourniquet! Uhura, your belt!" Uhura immediately complied, handing her belt to McCoy, who tied it tightly around Jim's shoulder. Hopefully this would slow the poison at least for a while. "Dammit there's gotta be something we can do!"

"I am afraid there is not," the ambassador looked truly grief-stricken now.

The young Spock's eyes suddenly lit up. "Unless…"

"Unless what?!" Bones demanded.

"I will try to suck the poison back out."

McCoy shouted "Are you insane!" at the same time Uhura all but shrieked, "What about you, Spock?!"

"The poison apparently is only harmful if it is in the bloodstream. I will be cautious enough to take out the right amounts at a time without infecting myself."

"Jim's lost too much blood already!" Bones protested, "If he loses too much more he'll die!"

"I think the poison is the more severe threat at the moment, Doctor," Spock's voice was steady but his eyes were shooting daggers at McCoy for arguing at such a time when their captain and friend did not have any. Bones had to concede; there was no other option.

"Do what you have to do but hurry! He's only got minutes left!" No sooner had he said these words when a Jim let out a barely stifled cry, unable to suffer in silence any longer.

Pushing Chekov aside and removing the blood-soaked shirt, Spock took Jim's arm into his hands, put his mouth to the wound and began to suck. The bitter taste filling his mouth, he resisted the urge to swallow. When he could hold no more safely, he turned his head and spat the blood out over his shoulder, then repeated this again and again, McCoy keeping track of the progress with the tricorder.

Through the haze of pain, Jim felt a strange pull on his arm. He tried to turn away but he didn't have the energy. A moment later he was glad that he didn't. Little by little, the fire was going away. It was a wonderful feeling, like slowly sinking into cool water on a scorching hot day. This seemed to go on forever until the fire was completely gone.

"Alright Spock, stop! The poison's all out!"

Who had said that? He blinked, and Spock's face swam into focus. Right now, with his pointed ears and pale skin, crimson blood dripping from his mouth, he truly resembled some demon or vampire of Earth lore. Or hobgoblin as Bones would say.

God, he was so tired. Maybe if he just shut his eyes for a bit…

"_No, dammit Jim, come on, stay with us!"_

He wanted to stay with them, he really did, but the cool water just felt so good.

"_Captain, it is imperative that you remain conscious."_

Some friends they were. Why wouldn't they let him sleep? Couldn't they see how tired he was?

"_Don't you give up on us now, Jim!"_

He wasn't giving up. He was just resting a bit, that's all. Just resting…

Then there was silence.

* * *

**A/N: **I must warn you ahead of time that the next and last part will take a while for me to get up. The next week and a half will be so busy for me I probably won't be able to write it until Thanksgiving week. (Research projects- yuck!) Plus the conclusion will be a bit challenging for me to write. But never fear! You guys have all been so awesome and I don't intend to keep you hanging any longer than is necessary. I hope this chapter will hold you till then. :)

As always, reviews are welcome, appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
